


1: A Mistake, a Big Mistake

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Insanity Bendy [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Joey summons a failed Bendy and attempts to kill it.





	1: A Mistake, a Big Mistake

A man, who goes by the name of Joey Drew, was flipping through the pages of his journal. It was a journal full of notes on satanic rituals. He decided to call it 'The Illusion of Living'. "Where is it, where is it?" He muttered, furiously flipping through the pages. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he stopped on the page he wanted. There was a small list of items that he needed for the ritual. 

On the same page, were tons of crossed out words. Joey quietly mumbled the words and checked to see if he had the correct items. He looked at the large pentagram in the middle of the room. It was drawn in ink, had candles on each point of the star, and 4 buckets of ink placed neatly around it. There was a small napkin that had a few drops of blood on it as well. He checked everything off and turned to the next page.

He took a deep breath and began chanting was written on the page. It sounded like some strange language. After he finished up the last word, he stared blankly into the pentagram. Slosh, slosh. The sound of ink sloshing around in the buckets grabbed his attention. Ink was splashing and sloshing left to right furiously in the buckets. Joey closed the book and watched.

The buckets soon turned into fountains of ink and the soon flew into the pentagram. It glowed a dark red and the napkin turned into blood and sunk into the pentagram. The pentagram glowed brighter and ink started to form something. A smile creeped it's way onto Joey's face as a light blinded the man. He sheiled his eyes from the sudden flash.

His glasses flew off and when the light disappeared, he searched the floor frantically for his glasses. "Where are they? Where are they?!" Joey yelled, frustration tinting his voice. His vision was blurry and he could barely see. He heard a soft whine and his glasses were soon infront of his face. Joey hesitantly took the glasses and stumbled backwards. 

In front of him was a creature that has the shape of Bendy's head for a head. The right side of its face was melted and covering its right eye. It had a toony eye with a white ball of light in it, which represented it's eye. It had a toothy mouth filled with sharp, pointy teeth. It had a bowtie and and it was skinny. It's arms seemed to be about 4 inches longer than its body and it didn't have legs. It's body cut off at its legs. 

It whined again and it had concern written on its face. Joey stared at it. "Th-Thanks," Joey nervously said, getting up. It looked at him and have him a small, toothy smirk. Joey smiled back at the creature. "Do you know your name?" He asked it. It replied with shaking it's head. "Oh, well your name is Bendy."

It tilted it's head in confusion. Bendy. . . It was a strange name, but he was okay with it. He squeaked quietly so Joey knew that he was okay with it. Joey smiled again. Bendy's focus shifted to an axe. It had ink on it and was on a board that had a handle on it that was made for the axe. He growled lightly at the axe, since it made him uncomfortable. 

That caught Joey's attention so he stood up and walked to the axe. Bendy's growl grew louder. Joey picked up the axe, making Bendy extremely uncomfortable. "Not too fond of this thing aren't you?" Joey said, he had no emotions on his face. Bendy slowly shook his head. Joey got an evil smirk on his face. "Well that's too bad," he said, rubbing his finger along the edge of the blade. Bendy quietly whined and backed up. "If somethings blocking the door, I need this," Joey said, an evil smile crept across his face.

Bendy started to shake. "Well. . ." Joey said, looking at a wall. He flung it into a wall, making Bendy flinch. "Then I won't mess with it," Joey's cheery smile returned. Bendy's face was still stuck in shock and fear. "Um, hello?" Joey asked, snapping his fingers a few times which brought Bendy back into reality. Bendy looked at Joey. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." Joey nervously scratched the back of his head. Bendy smiled and chuckled.

Joey smiled again and leaned against the wall. "I'm happy that you trust me. I know that everything will be alright between us," he said. Bendy was filled with happiness and trust. So much that he didn't notice Joey yanking the axe out of the wall. "Time to die, mistake," he said, in a cold voice. Betrayal, distrust, anger, and sadness were bouncing around in Bendy's head once he said that. Joey swung the axe at Bendy. The toon-demon tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough an got an axe in his shoulder. 

He hissed in pain and turned to face Joey. Before Joey could yank the axe out of Bendy's shoulder, Bendy snatched it and was now the one yielding it. Joey looked in horror as Bendy's white eye has shrunk and his smile was shaky. He started to chuckle and swung the axe at Joey. Joey managed to dodge, but Bendy swung it again and it cut his legs.

Joey bit his lips in pain, then tried to kick Bendy. But Bendy threw the axe at Joey's head. Joey screamed and fell to the ground, tried to rip the axe out of his head. Bendy burst out laughing and shoved his claw into Joey's eye. There was another scream and Bendy ripped out the man's eye. He tossed the eye behind him. Joey went limp. The demon wanted to make sure he was dead. He dug his claws into his chest and ripped out his heart.

There was blood everywhere. From the man's chest, eye socket, and the other wounds from Bendy. Bendy ripped the heart in half and growled at Joey's corpse. Traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my Insanity Bendy AU!


End file.
